


Road Trip

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: Dove Drabbles [15]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Japanese Drama, Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go on a road trip. Or at least, they were...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dove_drabbles'](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/47320.html) August prompt: "sleep under the stars tonight."

* * *

 

 

The van lurched forward once, twice. At the third time, the van shuddered to a complete stop. The engine groaned and then died with a metallic death rattle.

“And that's all folks,” Tsucchi said. Cries of dismay and curses filled the inside of the van. In the passenger seat, Ryu leaned back in his seat and rubbed his temples.

Take leaned forward between the two front seats. He scowled at Tsucchi. “I thought you were going to fix that.”

“I didn't think it needed fixing,” Tsucchi said. He pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket and tapped at it. He cursed. “No reception. Just great.” He threw the cellphone onto the dashboard.

“The light was red. That means there's something wrong.”

Tsucchi glared at Take. “The light has been on for a whole year.”

“You were still supposed to have it checked.”

“I did,” Tsucchi said, sounding impatient, “once, three months ago. There was nothing wrong. The light is just busted. Excuse me if I thought everything was still fine.” He opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. Take glared after him. The van's side door was rolled open and everyone began to climb out.

There was a tap on the window. Ryu looked up and saw Yabuki smiling at him. “Aren't you getting out?”

Ryu sighed and opened the door. “I might as well.”

Hyuga stretched his arms up and groaned. “How long have we've been in that car?”

“Too long,” Take said and stomped his feet to get the blood flowing. “But we could have been at the inn by now if someone hadn't skipped getting his car fixed.”

“Enough, Take,” Tsucchi said. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I get it.”

“Does anyone know where we are exactly?” Yabuki looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the star shone brightly. “Are we still in Gunma?”

“We're in the ass end of nowhere,” Ryu muttered. Yabuki smirked at him.

“Where's the map?” Hyuga asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He climbed back into the van. “Maybe we can walk the rest of the way.”

“No way, man,” Take said. He leaned against the van. “We were still ten minutes away, by car. It'll be triple that by foot, maybe.”

Tsucchi looked up and down the road. “Do you think we can get a ride from somebody?”

“At this time of night...? I doubt it,” Yabuki said. He bounced on his toes. Ryu eyed him. Yabuki was far too cheerful, considering it was close to midnight, they were without a car and far from town.

Hyuga leaned out of the van. He waved a crumple up map. “Do anyone know how to read one of these?”

Tsucchi snatched the map from Hyuga. Take held up his phone and used the brightened screen as a makeshift light. With Take and Hyuga on either side of Tsucchi, they studied the map and argued where exactly they were.

Ryu stared at them for a moment, before he turned away with sigh. “We're going to spend the night out here, aren't we?”

“Yup,” Yabuki said. He looked up at the sky again. “There sure are a lot of stars out. We can't see this many in Tokyo.” He smiled widely. “Besides, Ryu, haven't you ever wanted to sleep under the stars?”

“Idiot. I hope a cricket crawls into your mouth while you sleep tonight.”

Yabuki laughed.


End file.
